Flashpoint
by jenwin23
Summary: Laurel wants to talk to Oliver following her breakup with Tommy, but Oliver's reaction is not what she expected. He really does suck at lying. Events escalate as Felicity is pulled into the lie and farther into the Queen Family drama Will be Oliver/Felicity. Olicity. But with Laurel/Oliver if you squint and believe.
1. Chapter 1

**Flashpoint**

Summary: Laurel wants to talk to Oliver following her breakup with Tommy, but Oliver's reaction is not what she expected. He really does suck at lying.

Disclaimer: not mine. The words are mine, the characters are not.

_Spoiled through 1x20 (1x21 to be safe). For this story, Laurel never went to talk to Oliver about Tommy breaking up with her, but she did go see Tommy at Merlyn Global, therefore Laurel and Felicity have never met._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Oliver," a familiar voice called out, stopping him in his tracks. Standing in the middle of Queen Consolidated's lobby, Oliver turned slowly, his back ramrod straight, a slight smile, completely fake on his face as he turned to face Laurel.

He stood still, waiting for her to approach him, his senses registering everything and everyone around him. Employees streamed in an out, it was lunchtime after all. Two security guards manned a desk next to two receptionists, with another two guards patrolling the ground level at all times. Ever since the Hood had gotten into QC, security had been beefed up. Oliver had come to find Felicity, needing to have her unencrypt a USB drive he'd taken off a fellow Russian Bratva Avtorityet (captain) at a meeting that morning. She hadn't been at her desk so he'd been on his way to find her at her favorite lunch spot, a nearby deli with outdoor seating.

"Laurel," he said with false happiness that didn't reach his eyes. "What brings you here?"

Her face fell. "Oh, didn't you know? Your family's foundation is making a rather large contribution to CNRI. I came to finalize the details on the announcement."

"Oh, that's good. CNRI does good work. But I'm not involved with the family foundation."

"Are you working here now?" Laurel asked, her large eyes shining up at him, making him remember years past. Years when he'd loved her. Years when he'd betrayed her love and trust over and over again. She'd always forgiven him, always taken him back after he'd made some small bit of effort.

"No," he scoffed. "Not me. Walter is back at the helm, and that's as it should be."

"Oh, I heard. That was great news. For your family. I know Thea adores him."

"Yes," Oliver smiled, his face softening. His sister's affection for their stepfather had been unexpected, but once Oliver had adjusted his mind to his mother marrying his father's friend, he'd seen that Walter loved Thea back every bit as much as the girl loved him. And from him, Thea received a warmth and affection that she didn't seem to get from their mother.

"I guess you're busy with the club now that..." she trailed off, both their thoughts going to Tommy.

"Yes. Yes, I've had to pick up the slack since Tommy left. How is he?"

"I haven't really seen him," she said then hesitated. "Is there a place we can talk?"

Oliver was reluctant, but he had made a promise to himself to be a better person, had been trying to be friends with Laurel.

"I'm actually meeting someone here..." he denied, but as her face fell he tightened his jaw. "I have a minute. We can talk outside." Gesturing with his hand for her to precede him, Oliver pushed open the doors for her, walking outside into the bright spring sunshine.

Taking a few steps until they were standing next to a large fountain that dominated the plaza that filled the city block between the QC building and the waterfront, Oliver stopped, his head swiveling slowly to map the area and its current inhabitants. He didn't like being out in the open, exposed from all sides, but he knew that he had to set aside his discomfort. There was no good position to take in the plaza, so he'd just try to end his conversation with Laurel as soon as possible, find Felicity, then get back to the foundry.

Oliver was more comfortable with concrete walls and shadows than city parks and sunshine. He waited quietly, but not patiently for Laurel to say whatever it was she wanted to say.

"Oliver, I haven't talked to Tommy because we broke up."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that. I'm sure you two can work it out," he said automatically, Tommy's words ringing in his head. 'You still love her, don't you… I don't know how to be with Laurel, knowing the entire time that if she ever found out who you really are, she would choose you.' Oliver had tried to convince Tommy that under no circumstance would he pursue Laurel or in any way resume their relationship, but Tommy hadn't been willing to listen.

"Are you? Are you really? Because I'm not. At first I was angry, really angry. Tommy left, saying that he wasn't ready for the kind of commitment that I wanted, but I went to him, I told him that I wanted the truth, that if our relationship was going to end, that I wanted it to end with honesty." Oliver tensed; waiting for what Tommy had said to the girl they'd both loved. "He said that..." Laurel drew herself up straight, looking him in the eye, looking for the truth in his gaze. "He said that I belonged with you. That you still loved me."

"Laurel," Oliver said, regret thick in his tone.

"And I realized that I had wanted Tommy to be honest, to be sure that we could work, but I wasn't. I was lying to myself the whole time. Because I never really tried to make it work. We were only together because Tommy pushed it. I always held something back, and I never really knew why."

"Laurel, don't..." Oliver cautioned, but she rushed ahead.

"I never really let go of you. At first I was so angry, and when you came back, I didn't know what to think, but now... There is something between us, Oliver. There always has been, and maybe we owe it to ourselves to try again."

Expression tight with pain, Oliver reached out a hand as if to touch her shoulder, but he withdrew it. "No, Laurel. You don't owe me anything, and if I owe you, it should be to stay away from you."

"I know it didn't work before. I put too much pressure on you, and you weren't ready and we both made mistakes," she said persuasively, emotion raising her voice. But I forgive you, and we can move on."

"Laurel, that's not..." he began, but a bright head of blonde hair, glowing in the sun caught his attention. Felicity had just entered the park, walking with three other QC employees.

"We should be together Oliver, it's always been us," Laurel pleaded, and his chest tightened, his lips narrowing.

"No, I'm sorry..." His eyes tracked Felicity as she approached his location. He frowned at her seemingly complete obliviousness of her surroundings, smiling and laughing, not even seeing him. "Laurel, I was here today to see someone. Let me introduce you."

Laurel frowned as Oliver took a few quick strides away from her, admiring his tightly muscled form. Oliver had always worked out, but more for vanity's sake than any real wish to be fit or healthy. Since his return from the island he'd obviously been putting in the effort needed to maintain the muscle he'd developed while stranded there.

Her frown deepened as she watched him approach a woman walking with three men. The woman, a bespectacled blonde, wearing a navy blue skirt and fuchsia cardigan with lipstick to match, smiled up at him, her face glowing with simple pleasure at seeing him.

Oliver circled her elbow with his hand pulling her closer and pressing a firm but brief kiss to her mouth ignoring her surprised expression. Towing her the few steps back to Laurel, Oliver rested his hand at the small of her back, facing his ex-girlfriend with bland detachment.

"Laurel... have you met Felicity? She works in the IT department, and... She's my girlfriend."

Laurel stared at Oliver's face in hurt disbelief, therefore missing the way Felicity's mouth fell open in shock.

"Oliver..." Felicity began, but Oliver cut her off with another kiss, longer this time, his firm lips pressing against her softer ones, giving her time to gather her thoughts and hopefully shut down her mouth. Felicity's words were unpredictable at best, and having her reveal his lie would be catastrophic at this point. Her hands fluttered against his chest, fingers pressing against firm muscles as if her instinct was to push him away, then her fingers curled into his shirt. She withdrew abruptly as he stepped back, his eyes boring into hers, intense blue pleading with confused eyes a lighter shade of blue.

Laurel gawked at the couple in shock as Oliver gently slid his hand down the blonde's arm, squeezing it lightly. Backing away, Oliver turned to face Laurel, hardening his heart to her look of dismay.

Felicity looked from the taller brunette girl to Oliver, knowing only a bit of the history between them, but enough to know to play along with whatever ridiculous lie Oliver was attempting to weave. "I... nice to meet you, Laurel. Oliver always speaks highly of you." Felicity managed to say coherently with no tangential lines of thought included.

Laurel floundered, but managed to shake Felicity's hand politely. "Nice to meet you, too. How long have you and Oliver been together?"

"Oh," Felicity said with a flare of panic. "Not long. Not together really. I mean, yes, we're together, but not together-together. What I mean is-"

"We're dating," Oliver cut in smoothly. "We've been dating for about a month now."

Felicity smiled brightly, her face too guileless to be doubted. "Five weeks," she chipped in, glancing at Oliver. "If you count coffee as our first date."

"Oliver hates coffee," Laurel said lightly.

"But Felicity loves the stuff. And it's fun to watch her order," Oliver teased.

Felicity felt a wave of relief sweep through her as he brought a bit of reality to their current drama. "Don't start."

Oliver and Diggle both teased her about her coffee order, each acting as if her indecision and overly complicated orders were the height of comedy, bantering and bartering over which one had to get her a coffee on any given night.

Oliver smiled, a real smile, and Laurel felt herself deflate. She had been so sure, after what Tommy said, that Oliver still loved her. But here he was standing with someone else, someone he obviously knew well, not a one night stand, not a fling, but someone he got coffee with. Someone he came to visit during the day.

"You work here?" Laurel asked, already knowing the answer, Felicity's employee badge hanging around her neck, but needing to fill the suddenly oppressive silence as Oliver gazed at Felicity affectionately.

"Yeah, I have since I graduated. With my masters, not my bachelors, I was only 17 then and I applied, but they turned me down. Too young. As if my age has anything to do with my expertise. But it turned out to be a good thing. I went back to school and earned a double masters at Gotham MIT and had some amazing internships during those two years. And then there was-"

"You graduated from college at 17?" Laurel asked incredulously.

Oliver smiled, appearing proud, but his mind was churning over the facts that Felicity had unintentionally revealed. He knew she'd started working for Queen Consolidated right after leaving school, but he hadn't realized that she'd earned two masters degrees as well as her bachelors all before turning 21.

Felicity flushed, realizing that her words might have sounded like bragging. "Yes, but you have a law degree. The only thing I know about the law is which ones I might be breaking when I'm doing some, ah, oh, well, extra research online, and even then it's only after the fact that I –"

"Felicity is the star of the QC IT department," Oliver interceded before she incriminated herself, when she paused to take a breath. "Walter introduced us not long after I came home."

Laurel nodded, her features pinched. "Well, I should get going. I have a lot of work to do. It was lovely to meet you, Felicity."

"You too. I-" Felicity started, but Oliver squeezed her waist tightly, his arm suddenly surrounding her. "Nice to meet you," she squeaked.

"I'm glad my family's contribution is going to a worthy cause," Oliver said, highlighting the distance between himself and Laurel.

Laurel smiled brightly while Felicity looked blankly between the former lovers. Felicity held her tongue only until Laurel was out of sight, spinning out of Oliver's hold, her eyes narrowing.

"What on earth was that Oliver?"

~~ARROW~~

When Diggle entered the Foundry later than night it was to find Felicity working on her computers, her fingers striking the keys with overzealous precision, while Oliver sat on the floor quietly in the workout area farthest from the blonde technological whiz. "OK, so where are we with-" Diggle stopped abruptly as Felicity's head turned suddenly, her expression angry, blonde ponytail whipping behind her.

"Nah," she said sharply, her index finger pointing at him. "No talking."

Diggle's eyes cut from the incensed IT girl to the normally larger than life billionaire vigilante. "Did I do something?" he asked cautiously.

"You, no. Your pal over there is still working off his last 10 minute timeout."

Diggle's eyebrows shot up as he studied Oliver. Oliver, the Hood, a seasoned killer, with paramilitary training and connections to the Russian Bratva, was sulking. Sitting on the floor, on a workout mat, his gaze on his feet, emanating frustration. Diggle suddenly grinned. "You gave him a timeout?"

"Not-" Oliver bit out before being cut off.

Felicity spun on her feet, arms akimbo on her hips, her slight form as imposing as it could be as she glared at Oliver. "You. Not another word. Unless you want to start the clock again."

Oliver's eyes blazed into hers, but he held his tongue, a muscle in his jaw twitching.

"But I can talk?" Diggle asked with hesitance and simmering amusement. Felicity appeared indecisive, then she nodded, visibly calming. Oliver stood up and marched towards the chest he'd brought back from the island, opening it carefully and starting to riffle through it. "Is he allowed out of the corner, because..."

"He can move around, I'm not a monster, but he can't talk, or make any sounds. No sticks, no metal, no grunting."

"Gotcha," Diggle nodded, eyes gleaming. "Did he touch your computers again, because, he might need to do that occasionally when you're not here..." Diggle's smile turned conciliatory as Felicity stared at him, her mouth drawn in a tight, straight line, her usually bright lipstick worn off. "Not that I'm excusing whatever he did," Dig said quickly.

"No, but now that you mention it, it might be worth reminding you that I gave you each your own computers," she said patronizingly, waving her hand towards two state of the art computers that she'd supped up the next level. "Those are for you and him. These," she motioned towards her own triple screen set up that was connected to a dedicated server, "are mine. Just mine. Mine-mine. Totally mine. As in I will rig them to explode if you so much as attempt to enter a password to unlock them, mine."

"Yours. Got it. Then... what did he do?"

There was a small sound, like the ting of an old fashioned kitchen timer, and suddenly Oliver was standing next to them. "I made a judgment call."

"I said, from the very beginning, like the verriest beginning, no Shakespearian drama," Felicity said passionately.

"I did what I had to do, to ensure the least amount of fallout-"

"But that was your drama," Felicity said pointing at him, "and you made it my drama, and I don't have drama. I mean I do now, but it's still your drama, and I don't want any part of it."

"Felicity," Oliver said loudly, but calmly. "I did the best that I could in the moment."

"The best you could do was lie? That lie? You put arrows in people, you jump into danger without a second thought, you get shot by your own mother then go home that night as if nothing happened, but you can't just tell a girl that you don't want to date her? Even I can do that. I mean a guy, OK well there was this one girl, but we were just friends. She wanted to be more, and you know I know they say college is the time to experiment, but I-"

"A girl? Laurel?" Diggle questioned, trying to clarify the confused story.

"No, I just met Laurel today," Felicity said. "Oh you mean Oliver's girl. The girl he lied to. Today. Well, not the only one, he also lied to me, and then his sister, so who knows how many girls he lied to just today, it would probably be easier to count the people he told the truth to today. Oh, wait, can you count to zero? Because zero is a whole number but-"

Oliver looked down as Felicity rambled on and Diggle nodded again in understanding. Laurel was Oliver's Achilles heel. He felt more guilt towards her than anyone else, and while he should feel bad, his guilt and regret was like a chain that he couldn't break.

"I apologized for that Felicity," Oliver said his tone soothing, but she was anything but soothed.

"Yeah, but your apology evaporated when you repeated your little lie to your sister and agreed to bring me home for dinner. With your mother. And my boss. And your sister. Why don't you invite Laurel while we're at it. Dig, are you free this Friday, because apparently the Queen's are having a dinner party."

"Maybe you should start at the beginning," Diggle asked, rubbing his temple as he felt a headache begin to form.

~~ARROW~~

Oliver tried to explain the day's events, with Felicity interrupting him constantly, to the amusement of his bodyguard/partner.

"I get you lying to Laurel, man, I do, but how did Thea get involved?" Diggle questioned, earning himself a killing glare from Felicity, who stomped over to her computer's and sat down, her fingers resuming their staccato rhythm on the keyboard.

"Laurel told Thea, and Thea called me, crowing about how she knew Felicity wasn't just my friend, and demanding that I bring her for dinner. Before I could say no, she'd hung up and before I could calm Felicity down and call her back, I received a text message from our chef asking if my guest had any preferences or allergies that he should know about before dinner on Friday," Oliver said stiffly.

"So you managed to tell a successful lie, for once, by enlisting the unwilling support of the second worst liar I've ever met, then got outflanked by a 17 year old girl," Diggle deadpanned, stalwart under Oliver's withering glare. "I was planning on taking Carly out on Friday if we didn't have a mission, but no way am I missing that train wreck."

From the computer desk behind them, Felicity burst back into speech. "There will be no train wreck, because I am not going. End of story. Finito. No way Jose. Hit the road Jack. Sayonara. No way, no how, no. Just no."

"You have to Felicity," Oliver said regretfully.

"I have to?" she repeated with loud disagreement, standing up suddenly and leaving her chair spinning as she gathered up her purse, obviously intent on leaving as soon as possible. "I don't have to do anything. I don't take orders from you. I signed up for this voluntarily," she paused her face scrunching up. "I signed up for this voluntarily? I must be crazy. I'm going home. A bowl of soup, some chips and salsa, a marathon of Dr. Who, and it will be like this day never happened."

"Please. Felicity. Think about it. My mother has probably already been told about the dinner. Canceling now would only raise more questions. And if she knows, Walter knows. And-"

"And he's my boss, and I respect him. I like him. And now he's going to think...? And you kissed me in front of my co-workers. My co-workers Oliver! They saw you kiss me. Twice. Not once, twice. Two times."

"That is the meaning of twice, yes," he said irritably.

"This is all just a big nothing for you isn't it, another girl you date and discard, big whopeety do. But this is my life. My job. My boss. The people I work with," her voice trembled with panic.

"I'm sorry, I can fix this. We can fix this, but I need you to help me Felicity." She looked panicked and he cupped his hands around both her shoulders, lowering his head to look her straight in the eyes. "We can fix this, and I promise you, you will not come out looking like the fool." Her breathing started to slow down, the flush fading from her cheeks.

"Come on," he lightened his tone, teasing her softly. "Is it really so bad to date me?" Felicity blinked at him, her mind obviously going a thousand miles an hour still. "I told Laurel you were my girlfriend, but you insisted that we were only dating. We can work with that. I fell for you, but you didn't trust my reputation. We went out a few times. Things didn't work out, I still liked you, but you didn't want to date the boss's son, we stay friends." He squeezed her shoulders lightly, then released her. "See? We can make this work for us. Laurel goes back to Tommy, you come out as smart and desirable, and we have a reason to be seen together."

"If you're this good at coming up with lies, then how come you're so bad at telling them?" Felicity asked with her head cocked to one side, honestly curious.

Diggle laughed, breaking the tension. "So when does she get to dump your ass?"

~~ARROW~~

_AN-_

_First Arrow story, and first time writing someone who rambles like Felicity. Also my first time writing for a fandom when the show hasn't already been canceled. This could be a oneshot or could be continued. Not sure. What I am sure of is that I'm crazy to start a new story when I have three WIPs in two other fandoms, with three pairings. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashpoint**

Disclaimer: not mine. The words are mine, the characters are not.

_Spoiled through 1x20 (1x21 to be safe). For this story, Laurel never went to talk to Oliver about Tommy breaking up with her, but she did go see Tommy at Merlyn Global, therefore Laurel and Felicity have never met._

* * *

The problem with posting what could be a standalone story, is that if people love it, they want more, but you run the risk of the following chapters not living up to the first, we'll see how this goes.

Thanks for all the reviews, the response was pretty overwhelming. I amuse myself, so it's nice that other people enjoy my humor too. Oliver in a makes me smile.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Safe in the comfortable confines of her own apartment, Felicity did exactly as she said she would, heating up a bowl of tortilla soup and taking out her frustrations by chomping on chips and salsa. Sweeping her dishes into the sink, but not bothering to rinse them, she stripped off her work clothes, pulling on a comfortable oversize t-shirt and little knit shorts before sitting down on the couch and slumping back into the soft cushions.

She really couldn't believe Oliver. She thought she'd been more surprised at him approaching her in public and then kissing her, completely out of the blue, twice, than when she'd found him bleeding in her car. Yes, twice, she fumed, feeling a thousand butterflies take flight once again in her stomach at the memory,

And now he expected her to pretend to be dating him, act like they were together. In front of his family. In three days. Which meant they had to keep up their ruse for at least four days.

He was insane. Completely, totally insane.

She groaned and turned on her DVD, a disc already loaded, selecting an old episode of Firefly to watch. As the antics and quick dialogue washed over her she finally started to relax.

As the credits began to roll, Felicity roused herself, getting up to turn off the lights, check the door and the alarm system, and finally meander into bed.

Her last thought as she fell asleep was that it really was a colossally bad idea for her to pretend to be Oliver Queen's girlfriend. It would be one thing if it were the real him that she'd be playing against, but she would be playing the role of girlfriend to a lying, cheating, perpetually irresponsible, man-child.

Felicity had always been somewhat separate from the rest of the IT staff. She was tasked with special projects, working on Queen Consolidated research and development project to set up specific systems, securities and programing for them, not the generalities of the day to day servers and electronic services. But she'd just completed a project upgrading the servers' firewalls with several other of the IT staff, and she'd felt like she'd made friends.

Then Oliver had intercepted her returning from lunch with three of her male coworkers and she'd never felt as alone or separate as she had that afternoon. All three had looked at her as if she'd teleported back into the office once she'd finished babbling her unhappiness to Oliver in the park. And they'd clearly shared the news that Felicity was on a lip-to-lip basis with their boss's son, since she'd received jealous looks from two of the female IT staff, and an idiotic comment implying that 'that' was how she'd gotten her last promotion from another colleague.

Which was ridiculous, and Felicity had said so, clarifying that she had earned that promotion, and she hadn't even known Oliver then. Not that that seemed to matter. The gossip had continued until she had locked herself in her office with her computers and a project that only required her, and her computers to complete.

~~ARROW~~

By the time Friday rolled around, Felicity didn't know if she should be grateful or terrified. She decided she was good at multitasking since she was successfully managing both emotions simultaneously. Grateful that it was the end of the work week and she could escape the jealous, censorious, and curious looks of her co-workers; terrified that she was supposed to have dinner with Oliver and his family that night.

She'd managed to impress upon him how important it was that he _not_ come in to QC for the next few days, without telling him exactly why. She saw the knowledge in Diggle's eyes, but Oliver had just accepted that it would be easier if he stayed away, thereby not requiring her to play the role he'd forced on her more than necessary.

Standing in front of her closet dressed only in a towel, her hair wet and twisted into a towel on top of her head, she contemplated her wardrobe. She had a few dresses, the kind that would be required for diner with the Queens, but she had no idea which to wear. Felicity usually liked to wear bright colors. It made her feel better. More herself. But she was leaning more towards the simple black cocktail dress, hoping that it would make her blend in instead of stand out during the night to come.

She was certain that dinner was going to be a disaster. She didn't know what or who she was more afraid of. Handsy Oliver, who made it very difficult to remember that it was all a charade. Cool and regal Moira Queen, the family matriarch and apparently a double dealing lair and possible co-conspirator to kidnapping and God knew what else. Thea Queen, irrepressible teenager who was apparently more effective than a steam roller at getting her own way with her brother. Or Walter Steele, recently returned, his ever-present unflappability intact even after six months in captivity.

Felicity really liked Walter, and wanted him to think well of her.

Thea and Moria terrified her. For very different reasons, but still. Terrified. Felicity was concerned for Walter, wondering how he was managing to return to his life, especially his wife, knowing what he knew, and suspecting what he must suspect.

Oliver had tried to calm her down after watching her melt down the previous night, but his advice was just not going to work.

"Just focus on me. If you start to get nervous, just look at me. We can get through this, Felicity. I'll be right at your side. In fact, I'm probably going to have to hold your hand the whole night just so if you start to veer onto topics best left alone I can signal you."

Felicity had stared at him, wondering if he had a form of aspergers, not that that was anything to joke about, but honestly, he had no people skills. Zero. If he had, he might have noticed that the thought of him holding her hands, their fingers locked together, standing and sitting side by side for hours on end was not going to help calm her down. Not a bit.

She'd spent the last few days trying not to think about how firm Oliver's lips were, how funny his stubble had felt against her face, and how soft his hands had been when he'd cupped them around her arms. She absolutely refused to allow herself to spend more than five, ten, fifteen minutes of each hour thinking about how his abdominal muscles had felt under her hands as he'd kissed her the second time.

It had been three days since he'd lied, invented a girlfriend out of thin air to avoid telling his ex-girlfriend that he didn't want to or couldn't date her again.

Another thought that ran on a continuous roll in Felicity's mind was she'd hurt herself more than him if she punched him in the face. But since she as pretty sure she knew the answer to that one, she'd decided to put off coming up with a more effective, less painful for her, way to exact her revenge if dinner with his family went as horribly as she thought it would.

~~~~ARROW~~~~

Oliver and Diggle picked up Felicity at her apartment, Oliver coming upstairs to get her while Dig stayed with the car on the street. Felicity was ready and waiting when he knocked, slipping on a light coat, and grabbing her purse and keys, she turned off the light and opened the door to a too handsome Oliver, dressed in a grey suit with a blue shirt that made his eyes an even deeper shade of blue. Felicity stepped out, closing the door quickly behind her, earning a frown from Oliver.

"There's no doorman," he said without preamble. Felicity ignored him as she locked her door, turning the key in the single deadbolt. "All you have is a deadbolt? Do you know how easy it is for someone to force their way inside?"

Felicity shot him a look of annoyance, pointedly not saying anything as she put her keys into her purse.

"It's not safe Felicity. And your elevator doesn't even have a key. Anyone can get into this building and up to your apartment. You need-"

"This is why I never invited you over," she said irritably.

Oliver stopped, looking at her blankly. "Because you knew your home was unsafe?"

She rolled her eyes, getting onto the elevator and staring at the doors as they descended. "No, because you are incapable of acting like a human being."

He frowned, turning to face the elevator doors, but Felicity saw the flash of hurt before he turned his head away from her.

Felicity's shoulders slumped, her anger at him draining away suddenly. "Oliver. I'm sorry, but would it kill you to try some polite communication before you start tearing my life apart? Like maybe: 'Hi Felicity, thanks for agreeing to do this. You look nice. You know on my way in, I noticed that your building could improve security.'" She widened her eyes, making her sarcasm even more blatant. "Or maybe something like, 'Hey, Felicity, thanks for working every night this week even after I totally threw you under the bus as a way to avoid dealing honestly with my ex-girlfriend. I really appreciate it.' See how that works?"

She didn't wait for a reply, walking out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened, but Oliver caught up with her at the exterior doors, holding them open and ushering her through with a hand at her waist.

"I do appreciate it. And point taken," he said, bobbing his head as Diggle exited the car to open the door for them both. "I could express my appreciation more often." He took her hand as she started to climb into the luxury vehicle. "I really am grateful for everything you do for me Felicity, not the least of which is being my friend."

Sliding inside, Felicity shot a smile at Diggle, earning one in return before Diggle turned his attention to the road, making the familiar trek out of Felicity's middle class neighborhood. He often escorted her home after long nights at the foundry.

"We're friends?" Felicity asked, her face scrunched up in a confused expression. "I mean I consider you a friend. Of sorts. I mean not the come hang out and eat popcorn with me while I watch bad movies type of friend, more the I'd take a knife for you kind of friend, I guess but-"

"I thought we were friends," Oliver said stiffly. "I obviously don't have many," he rolled his shoulders as if trying to ease his way physically through the words. "And I lie to the ones I do have, so, yes, I thought we were friends."

"Don't sweat it, I don't watch bad movies with her either, man," Diggle said, as much to remind them that he was in the car as to try to help them get to a lighter note before Felicity had to face Oliver's family.

"Of course not, Diggle is more the kind of friend that comes over to help you move without you even having to ask," Felicity said, as if that clarified everything.

"Now that I've seen your lack of security, I would be happy to help you move," Oliver said with one of his bright fake smiles.

"Ha, ha. There is nothing wrong with my place. The crime rate in this neighborhood is actually pretty low."

Oliver's gaze met Diggle's in the rearview mirror and Diggle decided to take one for the team. "But your neighborhood is exactly the kind that burglars look for." Felicity frowned and Diggle could see that she didn't believe him. "Middle class, right? Yuppies, good incomes, plenty of disposable cash, that means stuff worth stealing and whole buildings that are empty during the day and often on weekend nights."

"Enough stuff to make the attempt worth it, not enough that you'll encounter many security systems, police or private security," Oliver continued where Diggle left off.

"I already have a dad. And a security system. So there," she said childishly, earning a small smile from Oliver.

Realizing that he really didn't know much about her, Oliver grilled Felicity for the remainder of the trip into the countryside outside of Starling City. Felicity looked alarmed at first, wondering if she was going to face a similar inquisition from his mother and sister, but managed to fill him in on the basics of her life without too much rambling.

She'd grown up in Coast City, loved Mexican food, but not the beach because she burned so easily. Both her parents were still alive, her father was a scientist, her mother a sculptor. She had one younger sister, Stephanie, and only saw them during the holidays, and once a year when she went home for her sister's birthday.

"Is there anything I should know about Thea? Or you?" Felicity gulped as Queen Manor came into view. The imposing bulk of it looking like the least welcoming home she'd ever seen.

"Try to avoid letting Thea get you alone. She's like a dog with a bone once she wants to know something," Oliver advised.

"OK, great, that makes me feel better."

"You'll be fine," he said simplistically.

Diggle parked in the driveway and opened the door helping Felicity out first, turning to her as he waited for Oliver to disembark. "Just remember, he's not the Oliver you know here, and he's not the playboy."

"Then who is he?" she asked, her voice pitched high.

"Somewhere in between," Diggle tried to explain.

"Felicity," Oliver said softly, his hand at her back again to escort her inside, but she refused to move.

"No, this is crazy. I mean, totally, completely, bat shit crazy. I don't know you, I mean I know you-you and hood you, but not this you, not jackass you, though you can be a jackass as you-you too, and obviously hood you has that going on too… so that must be part of the real you, but how am I supposed to convince your family that we're together when I don't even know the you that is going to be in there, with me," she sputtered.

"Just treat me how you normally treat me, Diggle was just trying to let you know that I wouldn't be acting like me, all the time in there. OK?"

She shook her head, looking frightened.

"Felicity Smoke, you went to college at 15, you count cards, you confront murderous jewel thieves, you can do this," Oliver said with quiet certainty.

"That was actually a pretty good pep talk," Felicity said with a smile, letting him ease her towards the oversized double doors that led into his home.

"It really was," Diggle complimented.

In the foyer, Felicity's frightened look came back. Felicity knew expensive homes, and this one was off the charts. The woodwork alone must have cost hundreds of thousands, and the artwork was even more impressive. "Is that a Renoir?"

"Good eye," Oliver said, helping her take off her jacket, before handing it to Diggle and getting his first look at her dress. She'd opted for a new dress she'd bought in anticipation of a night like this, something undercover at a society mixer or something, but hadn't worn it yet. From the front it was demure enough while being stylish, but the back packed a punch, hugging her curves and exposing patches of her pale skin through cut-out details as Oliver saw when she walked over to examine the painting masterpiece she'd noticed.

He wondered if she'd noticed the symbolism of choosing a black and green dress. The black bodice had grosgrain shoulder straps and a folded detail front, coming up nearly to her collar bones. The fitted skirt was green, a deep hunter green skimming her body down to her legs, fitting narrowly enough to show her figure, but loose enough to not be overtly sexy.

He cleared his throat seeing Diggle's appreciative gaze skim over her before he vacated the room, most likely going back to check in with the grounds security team.

"Thank you," Oliver said deeply, "for doing this. And you look beautiful tonight."

Felicity turned and smiled at him, her face glowing with simple pleasure. "Thank you, you, as well. Not that you need to be told that. You pretty much walk around with the attitude that people should admire you no matter what you you're pretending to be…"

Hearing footsteps approach, Oliver quickly stepped closer to her, pressing a kiss to her neck just below her ear. "Show time," he said quietly, weaving his fingers through hers.

That was how Walter found them, standing close together, Oliver's head dipped low, their fingers laced together. "Oliver, and Felicity. Welcome."

Felicity jumped a little despite Oliver's warning, but there was genuine happiness in her face for her boss. "Walter, I mean, Mr. Steel, hi."

"I think you can call me Walter, Felicity. Especially while you are a guest in our home."

Walter waved them towards a formal reception room, that housed several couches and a bar cart, inquiring if either of them would like something to drink.

"Oh, God yes. Please. I could really use a drink. Something. Anything to help me relax, I mean this… is lovely, really, and I appreciate the invitation, but I…" her hands fluttered with her nerves and Oliver smiled, seeing Walter was similarly affectionately amused by Felicity.

"Felicity likes red wine," Oliver said smoothly.

Walter moved to the bar cart, opening a bottle of wine for and letting it breath as mixed himself an Old-fashioned, a classic bourbon drink served on the rocks with muddled and Angostura bitters. "I knew that Oliver had come to you for help with his... what was it?"

"Laptop," both Oliver and Felicity said quickly.

"Yes, his laptop, but I had no idea it had progressed to a more personal level," Walter said in his posh accent, but with a warmth to his tone and expression that let them know that he wasn't upset by the idea.

Before Walter could inquire again about a drink for Oliver, Thea appeared. "I'll have a white wine spritzer, sir," she said in an imperious tone, her eyes gleaming.

"I'll make you a Shirley Temple," Walter offered in reply, handing Felicity her glass of wine.

"You're no fun," Thea shot back quickly, approaching Felicity, her eyes raking over the blonde from head to toe.

Felicity quickly took a sip of her wine, looking at Thea as if she were a rattlesnake coiled to strike. "Wow, this is good, like really good. It must be expensive. I mean of course it's expensive, this is hardly the place I would come to expecting cheap liquor, not that I was expecting anything, but…" Oliver squeezed her hand, and Felicity bit her lip hard, forcing herself to stop talking.

Thea watched the interaction with sharp eyes, tilting her head as she widened her assessing look to include Oliver with his girlfriend. "I'm Thea, and you're Oliver's girlfriend, Felicity," she stated, noticing Felicity's small flinch at her words. "Not his friend, as previously stated," Thea said with a sideways look at Oliver who looked pained.

"Uh, hi. Oliver speaks fondly of you," Felicity said, extending her hand to the teenager.

"Well that's something, he barely speaks to me at all. Unless it's to say how he disapproves of my life," Thea complained.

"Oh, uh, well. As an older sister, I get that. You want what is best for your little sister. You worry, you imagine that they're going to make the same mistakes as you, and you just want to make sure nothing ever happens to them, wanting to keep them from getting hurt, but of course, that's not possible. And then there's the mistakes you didn't make, but they might, but since you're a girl, and Oliver is a boy… Obviously. Uh, but not just a guy, or any guy, but Oliver Queen, I mean let's face it he's a big sister's worst nightmare for her little sister. Or big brother I guess," she paused only long enough to look at Oliver seeing his tight smile, one she knew was fake and meant he was biting his tongue. "I bet you've probably met a few unhappy older siblings, but before the island, clearly, because, I mean since you've been back you've been, well, and now there's me, and… I should stop talking. Now." She grimaced, looking at Oliver in apology. "Sorry."

With Thea's gaze locked on Felicity, she spoke to Oliver. "I like her, she's… not what I expected. To be honest, I wasn't sure what to expect. You're not Oliver's usual bimbo," she said with the zealous glee of a younger sibling landing a hit on the older sibling. "Or the awkward girl who came to see Walter in the hospital, but instead it's you."

"Me?" Felicity squeaked."

"Be nice," Oliver commanded.

"You. Clearly you're smart, though I'm not sure what your taste in men says about you. Pretty, though you don't seem to know it, and yet you're wearing a Roland Mouret dress. That is a Roland Mouret dress, isn't it?"

"Ah… yes?" Felicity said in a questioning tone.

"Interesting," Thea said with narrowed, inquisitive eyes.

"Excuse Thea," Walter said as he handed the younger girl a very red sugary drink. "We were all a bit surprised by the news that Oliver was dating, especially that he was dating someone seriously, that we knew, and liked."

"I don't see why, I mean why you would be surprised, not why you like me, which, by the way, thank you. I like you too. But Oliver dates, I mean he dates more than I do, or he has since he returned from the island anyway. And before the island, if the stories are true."

"They are," Thea snorted.

Felicity's eyes shot to Thea, the two sharing a look of amusement before Felicity continued in her rambling thought. "I mean there was Helena, and McKenna, and-"

"I think that's enough," Oliver said with a tense look.

"No, Ollie, let her continue," Thea said happily.

"I think we'll be ready to go into dinner as soon as Moira makes an apperance," Walter cut in, playing peacekeeper easily and smiling at Felicity warmly. "Thea, how did you do on your math test?" he inquired in an obvious attempt to divert the teenager.

Oliver squeezed Felicity's hand, and she turned her head quickly towards him. "What? I didn't say anything."

"You're doing great," Oliver said with one of his real smiles. Dipping his head close to hers and lowering his voice, he spoke quietly enough to keep his words private. "They're not questioning it, at all."

"Oliver, I'm sure that Ms. Smoke did not come here to be pawed at," Moira Queen's voice rang out, causing Felicity to spring away from Oliver with a guilty look.

"Well this certainly not where I come to be pawed at," Thea drawled.

"Thea please, let's endeavor to give Ms. Smoak a somewhat positive opinion of us," Moira said imperially.

"It's Felicity, and she's dating Ollie, I think she has a flexible mind, able to see the good even in-"

"Good evening Mom," Oliver greeted, cutting off his sister. "Let's eat," he said with a bright smile, wanting to get to dinner so the evening could start and hopefully end before Felicity melted down, or teamed up with Thea to make him regret returning to Starling City at all.

~~ARROW~~

Sitting down at a gigantic table, that could easily seat 20 people, Felicity felt her nerves settle, since she was no longer the focal point as attention turned to dinner and inquiring about each other's day. Felicity happy ate the soup and salad that was brought out, one course after the other, but mostly ignored her entrée, looking around the room instead, noting the casual display of extreme wealth.

"Felicity?" Walter's voice interrupted her reverie.

Huh? Oh, sorry, I was looking at the vase." Seeing the family's blank looks, Felicity pointed to a blue and white vase sitting on a narrow table against one wall. "It's Chinese, right? Ming Dynasty?"

"Yes," Moira said with a slight smile. "You know art."

"Felicity's mother is a sculptor," Oliver interjected easily.

"Clay?" Moira inquired politely.

"No, metal. It's… pretty awesome actually. I didn't get any of her artistic skill, but I did learn to admire art from her."

"Where are you from, Ms. Smoke?" Moira asked, taking a bite of her steak.

"Felicity, her name is Felicity," Thea grumbled.

"Coast City," Felicity said quickly.

Moira suddenly looked thoughtful. "I purchased a sculpture from an artist in Coast City a few years back. It's a wonderful mix of abstract and tangible, it's in the rose garden. I believe the artist was Meaghan Abramsky.

"She kept her maiden name professionally," Felicity said.

"Why didn't you say something Oliver," Moira exclaimed.

"I didn't know."

"Is something wrong with your steak, Felicity?" Walter asked, drawing attention to the fact that Felicity hadn't eaten more than a few bites off her plate.

"No, I mean, it looks perfect. Fine. I just, the salad filled me up and I was…"

"Saving room for dessert?" Oliver guessed.

"Yes. Sorry, I know, I shouldn't, please don't tell my mother."

Moira smiled, her first real smile of the evening, and looked but amused and intrigued with Oliver's newest girlfriend.

"I may have told felicity that Chef was making a bread pudding with chocolate and figs," Oliver said in a teasing tone.

Moira set down her fork and knife, her movements precise, perfectly ladylike and smiled. "Well, then lets request dessert now, if everyone is amenable." Moira rang a small bell that sat next to her place setting and smiled at her son. "Oliver, tell me how you met Felicity, I have a feeling it will be an… entertaining story."

Feeling the warmth of his mother's gaze, her approval radiating from her eyes, Oliver felt some of his mixed emotions for her fade. She was his mother, she loved him. If she'd made mistakes he owed it to her to listen, to try to understand.

Felicity's watched as a boyish smile, one she'd never seen graced the masculine planes of his face. For a moment, he looked younger, innocent still. And Innocent was never a word Felicity would have imagined using to describe Oliver before that moment.

~~ARROW~~

Dessert was much more relaxed and informal than dinner had been, and they moved to a comfortable, and much less pretentious family room.

Oliver sat next to Felicity on the couch, his thigh touching hers, his hand finding hers again. Conversation flowed among the family members, Felicity taking the opportunity to remain quiet, and therefore reduce the risk of exposure and/or humiliation. After a half hour, Moira and Walter left them, Walter retired to his office, leaving his wife to go to bed alone.

As soon as her parents left the room, Thea turned her attention back to Felicity. "You must go to Verdant a lot."

"Oh, um, some, not a lot," Felicity laughed awkwardly "What is a lot?"

"Well that's where Oliver spends his nights, or so he says…"

"Oh, well, yeah, I mean, I guess you could say I'm a regular," Felicity stumbled over her words.

"We should hang out one night," Thea declared with a smile.

"What?" Felicity exclaimed, her panic rising.

"At Verdant. We can get to know each other better while Ollie works."

"No," Oliver said simply.

"Not talking to you," Thea said in a sing song voice.

"What do you say Felicity?"

"Oh, well, I mean, I go to Verdant. Clearly, but it's not really my scene. I don't really have the right kind of clothes to hang out. Fit in. Be one of the cool kids. Not like you. I love your dress. Your style. I mean from what I've seen. Tonight, and in the papers. Not that I read-"

"You can borrow something from me, lets go look in my closet."

"Thea…" Oliver said, but knew that short of picking Felicity up and removing her from the house, nothing would stop his sister from doing exactly what she wanted, which at the moment was getting to know Felicity better, without Oliver.

Felicity shot Oliver a helpless look, pleading silently for help as Thea wrapped her hand around Felicity's other wrist (the one not attached to the hand that Oliver still held) and pulled the blonde up and out of the room, ascending the stairs towards Thea's bedroom.

Closing the door behind them, Thea turned to Felicity with an avid gaze that made Felicity's heart race. "Now we can really talk. Without Ollie or my parents hovering over us. Tell me, what made you take a chance on my brother? You seem smart-"

"I am smart, I…"

"And you clearly know Oliver's reputation, so what sold you on him?"

"I… I wouldn't say I was sold… more… still… trying him on?" Felicity said with a cringe.

~~ARROW~~

AN- For people who reviewed that Felicity Babbled too much here... take a look at when she babbled, it was excessive and it was deliberate. Freak out number one: arrival at Oliver's home. next one: Enter Walter. Next several: Thea, Thea, Thea. She calmed down until Thea came at her later.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Laurel wants to talk to Oliver following her breakup with Tommy, but Oliver's reaction is not what she expected. He really does suck at lying, but once Felicity is pulled into the lie, events escalate.

Disclaimer: Not mine. The words are mine, the characters are not.

I wasn't sure how this story would end (if it went beyond a one shot) but I think I found it. Obviously it can't be a happy ending, because Oliver is in no way ready for a happy ending.

_Spoiled through 1x21 (1x23 to be safe). For this story, Laurel never went to talk to Oliver about Tommy breaking up with her, but she did go see Tommy at Merlyn Global, therefore Laurel and Felicity have never met. And Obviously, Oliver rescued Walter a little earlier than in canon._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The days that followed involved Felicity waking up each morning and googling her name as she waited for her coffee to brew, looking for any mention of herself or Oliver on gossip sites. Luckily, their lie remained secret. But the paranoia built and every time she saw Oliver the first question out of her mouth was when they were going to stage their breakup. If Felicity was uncomfortable with lies, living a lie was sending her stress level through the roof.

After three long days of work (and gossip and endless personal questions) and late night missions, they'd set a date. That Friday, Felicity would reveal to one of her friends at work that she was no longer seeing Oliver as she didn't trust that he had changed and didn't see a future to the relationship. With the complication of his connection to her job, she'd thought it was better if they ended things and just stayed friends. To sell the story, Oliver would show up at the IT department at lunch, asking to speak to Felicity privately. The following conversation (conducted within range of prying eyes) would be tense, and Felicity would walk away leaving Oliver looking regretful.

To set the stage, Oliver sent what was obviously an "I'm sorry, please forgive me" bouquet of flowers on Wednesday morning. Later that day, Oliver showed up to have lunch with Felicity, and she acted both surprised and reluctant for the audience of her co-workers who barely tried to pretend that they weren't avidly watching. She really was surprised, since they hadn't discussed it, nor did he seem to have anything mission-related to discuss.

Returning to Queen Consolidated, Oliver escorted Felicity to her office holding her hand the whole way, casually dropping a kiss on her mouth before leaving. Felicity sat down hard in her chair, feeling her heart thunder away in her chest. It was a good thing that their breakup was near, because Felicity really couldn't handle Oliver's casually affectionate touches. He generally wasn't a touchy guy, and the few times he'd extended himself outside his comfort bubble she'd appreciated it given that in those moments he was offering comfort or emotional support that she wouldn't have needed if he had not involved her in his personal crusade.

That evening at the foundry, they both avoided rehashing their plans, with Felicity working on her computers, refusing to look at Oliver at all after entering to find him shirtless and sweaty, in the middle of a workout.

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, she'd blinked rapidly as her mind went in a hundred directions, at least twenty of them different ways that she could wipe the sweat off his chest, she smiled awkwardly and rushed to her desk, turning her back on Oliver, even going so far as to put in headphones to block the sound of his movements.

She managed to tune him out altogether, as she dug deeper and deeper into the connection between the Queens and Malcolm Merlyn. So much so that Felicity nearly jumped out of her chair when a large, heavy hand landed on her shoulder. Jerking away from his touch, she tried to cover. "Sorry, you just startled me," she said trying to keep her eyes on his face and not on his still bare, still sweaty, still swoon-worthy muscles.

Oliver smiled slightly, his eyes narrowing as he tried to read her. "Have you found anything?"

She forced a smile before answering. "Tons, but nothing that explains why your father or mother would agree to work with Malcolm to destroy the Glades. I mean, if we assume that they are both good people. Were and are, I guess since your father is..."

"Dead. Yes. We've covered that before."

"Sorry. I mean there are a lot of connections, business ventures, charity contributions, sitting on various boards, supporting political candidates..." She frowned as Oliver's face darkened, recalling what he'd learned about his father and the council member that had attempted to extort a bribe from Robert Queen which then resulted in the accidental death of the council member and send Oliver's father down a road that lead to his death."

"Focus in on the time leading up to my father's death and the past five years. Something happened to turn him away from Malcolm's plan for the Glades. Something that made Malcolm kill him. If we know what that is and what Malcolm has on my mother that made her agree to work with him, then we might just find out what the undertaking is," Oliver reasoned. "All we know right now is that she's working with Malcolm Merlyn, and they're planning something terrible in the Glades."

"Yeah," Felicity said shortly, turning back to her computers and narrowing her search parameters. When Oliver remained by her desk, watching her over her shoulder, she got tenser and tenser. "Wait, there..." Oliver said, leaning over her shoulder, one hand planted on her desk, his body blocking out the whole left side of her vision. "Malcolm didn't bid on UniDeck Industries, did he?"

Felicity quickly pulled up the bidders registered at the auction that was interrupted by gunfire. "No."

"Queen Consolidated did."

"Yes, and won. UniDeck is now part of QC."

"What was it that they had that made them so interesting? Malcolm researched and invested in them six years ago, about six months before my father died," Oliver wondered out loud.

"Sure, I'll look into that. No problem," Felicity said, flustered by his continued closeness. After five more minutes, she abruptly stood up. "I'm thirsty. Parched really. Dehydration is not good for your body. Well, my body in this case. It can result in lightheadedness, cramping, nausea and vomiting, even heart palpitations."

"I'm familiar," Oliver said matter-of-factly, shutting Felicity up immediately.

"You never talk about the island or before the island but after the boat went down," she said softly.

"No. And you've never asked. Keep working, I'll get you some water."

"I figured you didn't want to talk about it, since you never talk about it, not that you're a big talker in general, but especially about that," Felicity rambled, her fingers entering the new search parameters even as she spoke.

He returned from a small mini fridge and handed her a bottle of water, but didn't return to working out or anything that would involve not hovering over her.

"Thanks," she said, cracking it open and taking a hasty drink. "I think I'll stretch my legs. The search can run while I go... do that. Upstairs."

"If you're restless, we could train for awhile," Oliver offered.

Felicity looked wan for a moment as she considered that the universe might actually be conspiring against her. "No, not restless, just... need to move for a second. Change of scenery. I sit at a desk all day, and now all night too."

~~ARROW~~

Upstairs, Felicity wove her way through the throngs of clubgoers, wondering what lives they all lived that allowed them to be out at a Club on a Wednesday night. Sinking down on an available seat at the bar, she smiled at the bartender, and ordered a drink.

Oliver was all about the mission. She recalled how easily he'd seemed to disregard Diggle's absence following the debacle when Oliver had chosen to help Laurel and left Diggle to try to take down his brother's killer alone. Faux dating Felicity was just another layer in Oliver's carefully constructed public persona. A lie crafted for Laurel. For his family. A lie that when over wouldn't even warrant a second's remembrance on his part. But Felicity knew she'd remember. Every touch, every look.

Even knowing that it was all a show, the lie had wormed its way under her skin. Her crush on Oliver had been well in hand, she assured herself, but now, after playing the role of his girlfriend her feelings were completely unsettled. She needed to get some distance from him, regain her equilibrium.

Admiring his abs would be allowed, since she was just human. But spending long moments thinking about how it felt to have his lips pressed against hers was not allowed. Anymore.

She nodded her head, satisfied with her resolve. No more fanaticizing about kissing Oliver or remembering what it felt like to actually kiss Oliver. Starting once she finished her martini and went back down the stairs to shirtless, personal space invading Oliver.

A hand slid across her back, and the zing of sensation the electrified every nerve ending in her body told her exactly whose hand it was. "There you are," Oliver said in a voice loud enough to be overheard easily. His gaze took in her drink, which she'd almost finished.

"Tough day?" He asked as if they hadn't spent the last 90 minutes downstairs together. She noticed that he had dressed in a well fitted dark blue suit, which showed his breadth of shoulders and made his eyes bluer, even in the dim light of the club.

"You have no idea," she groaned, forcing herself to smile up at him and look happy to be near him. Which was both the truth and a lie.

~~ARROW~~

The following night, Felicity left the foundry happy to get away from Oliver. Her resolve from the previous night hadn't lasted more than five minutes after Oliver had touched her. To him it was a casual touch, playing the part of newly (maybe) reformed playboy. To her it was like touching a live wire.

Entering her condo, she moaned softly kicking off her shoes, dropping her purse and keys to the table by the door and then twisting her arms behind her back to unfasten her bra and slip it off under her shirt.

A male voice sounding from the kitchen startled her so bad she tripped over her own feet, tumbling to the floor. "I should probably stop you there," Oliver's voice sounded loud in the darkness.

"Oliver!" she shouted, her fright barely subsiding. "How did you… I just left you at the… Why are you here?"

"You clearly had no intention of ever inviting me in, and I was and am still concerned about your security." His eyes darted to the bright orangey-red lace bra that was now lying on the floor next to her. Her home was not unlike her clothing, bright decorations and splashes of color over a solid core. The brick walls and scared wooden floors gave the space character, the industrial kitchen and complicated audio/visual set up spoke to modernity. It was very Felicity.

As he spoke her alarm system started to beep, warning her that the 30 seconds allowed to enter the code was quickly coming to an end. He glanced at her again, then entered the code before reaching out a hand to help her up.

"I'm not even going to ask," she said in complaint.

"You need a longer code. The alarm system is good, but your window and door locks need to be upgraded."

She glared at him. "I'm on the eighth floor. Who is going to come in the window? Besides the obvious."

"I used the fire escape, no special skill required. Anyone who really wanted to could get in here." She disregarded his assessment, picking up her bra with a light blush and marching back to her bedroom. Seeing her shiver a little, Oliver walked back over to the window by the fire escape, pulling up short."Felicity," he called loudly. "I didn't know you had a cat."

"I don't," she said walking back into the room, twisting her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head. "He's a stray, I feed him, he hangs out on my fire escape."

"I could call animal control."

"Don't you dare," Felicity hissed, opening a can of cat food and placing it on the window sill. The mangy cat approached purring happily, and arching his back into her touch before narrowing his eyes on Oliver and hissing.

"He doesn't seem friendly." He watched as Felicity left the cat to his meal, turning and opening her refrigerator before taking out a box of Chinese takeout. Popping it in the microwave, she rubbed her shoulders, trying to ease some of the tension there. "You should wash your hands."

"He's clean," Felicity said with a derisive look. "I wash him every three months."

Oliver glanced from her to the dangerous looking cat. "But he's not your cat. What's his name?"

Felicity sent him a baleful look. Oliver waited, staring her in the eye, knowing she would break long before he did. "Gato, alright? I call him cat. That's not really a name."

His eyes narrowed in on her hand, still rubbing at her neck. "I have the number of a good masseuse. I can make you an appointment," he offered.

"Is that a perk of being the fake girlfriend of a billionaire?" she sassed, taking her chow mien out and slumping down at her kitchen table to eat directly from the box with a pair of chopsticks.

"Has it been rough?" he asked, walking over to her and brushing her ponytail over her shoulder before setting his hands on her shoulders, beginning to kneed the sore muscles there. Felicity froze for a moment, then melted under his firm touch.

"I kinda got used to everyone staring, and conversations just ending the second I walk into a room. But Thea has been calling and emailing every day."

"You shouldn't have given her your contact information."

"Oh, as if you're so good at saying no to her," she said with a dry look. "Isn't that how we got into this whole mess?"

When Felicity suddenly realized that she was rubbing her cheek against the back of Oliver's hand as it worked out the kinks in her shoulders, she stood abruptly. "It's late, I think you should go."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Go, the door is that way. Oliver, go."

"Felicity… If I-"

"If you what? If you railroaded me into this lie? If you made me the numero uno topic of conversation in my office? If you… you know what? Just go."

"We can talk about this."

"No," she said pushing him towards the door, but he didn't budge.

"I'm sorry."

"First you offer to talk then you apologize," she said waving her hands round. "Clearly I am not the only one who is at their wit's end. Please, Oliver, just go. I want to be alone, in my apartment where I don't have to lie to anyone. I know none of this matters to you-"

"You matter to me," he said quietly.

"Then do this for me. I need to decompress, and I need more than four hours of sleep tonight."

~~ARROW~~

The morning of their planned breakup arrived, and felicity dressed for the occasion, wearing her most flattering work outfit a royal blue sheath dress. But for once the gossip at QC wasn't about her, focusing instead on the news that Walter Steel had moved out of Queen Manner, without his wife. "Did you know they were having troubles?" Felicity's closest work friend, Kamilah asked.

"Walter was kidnapped and held captive for six months," Felicity said in a non-explanation.

"Do you think he'll leave the company?"

Felicity froze, not having considered that possibility. "I hope not, Walter... Mr. Steel has been good for QC. He's a wonderful man."

"Does that mean you're not a fan of your boyfriend's mother?"

"I've only met her once. Twice. I didn't really-" Felicity blustered.

"That means you don't like her. Is she a total society bitch?"

"No. She's not. And I am not discussing Oliver's family," Felicity said shortly.

Two hours later Felicity was just about to go to the break room to refill her coffee cup, when Thea Queen appeared in her office. "Oh thank God, I found you. I thought I was going to have to ask for directions. Or an escort. This place is like a maze."

"What are you doing here?" Felicity asked, wondering if it was a trait of the rich or just the Queens to pop in whenever they felt like it. "I was about to go get some coffee."

"Perfect. There is a Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf across the street, or do you have a café that you like nearby?" Thea said, linking her arm with Felicity's.

"I was just going to the break room."

"No, we're going out. No offense, but you look like you could use some sun, and I could use someone to talk to... if you don't mind," Thea said, her voice losing strength towards the end.

"I'm sorry, about Walter and your mom..."

"Yeah, me too. I know it's not the same, but it feels like losing..."

"Your father again. A father. Walter has been a father to you, you don't need to feel bad for... feeling bad."

"See! This is why I came to you, I knew you'd understand," Thea said with a grim smile, pulling Felicity down the hall towards the elevators despite her claims as to being lost earlier.

Outside QC's doors the press was waiting in droves, shouting questions at Thea despite the fact that she was a teenager. To them she was a public figure, a Queen, and fair game. Thea and Felicity rushed down the stairs to the sidewalk, slipping inside the waiting car, the door closed behind them by one of Diggle's contemporaries.

~~ARROW~~

When Oliver arrived for their scheduled breakup he found Thea happily ensconced in Felicity's office. Thea looked up from her fashion magazine to find him sharing a meaningful look with his girlfriend. "Oh, hey Ollie. Just in time. Lis said that you were coming so we ordered you a burger too. I know you love Big Belly Burger, and I for one need comfort food today."

Oliver's eyes shifted from Felicity to his sister, easily folding his arms around her as she moved into his hold without hesitation. "Sorry Thea. I know you love Walter."

"At least you're here. Gain a brother, lose a stepfather. I guess nothing comes for free."

"Do you need to talk?" Oliver asked, his hand stroking her hair.

Thea pulled back, looking up at him incredulously. "With you? As if. Don't worry bro, no need to strain yourself. I talked to Felicity, and despite the rambling and very odd occasional tangent, she's very good with the talking."

Oliver looked over his shoulder at Felicity who smiled awkwardly. There would be no breakup that day, understanding passing between them.

"Lis?" Oliver questioned lightly, letting Thea go and moving around the desk to kiss Felicity lightly, maintaining the ruse of a relationship. When his back was turned to Thea, he mouthed "sorry," earning an understanding smile from Felicity.

"Felicity is a lot of syllables. If she's going to be around, she needed a nickname. I offered Fizzy, but she declined."

~~ARROW~~

That night in the foundry, they focused on the undertaking, neither bringing up their relationship status.

"We know my mother has been working with Malcolm Merlyn. We know that whatever the Undertaking is, it's going to happen in the Glades. We need to figure out what it is, when it's going to happen and how to stop them."

Felicity arrived home that night to find new locks on her door, for which the keys had been slipped onto her keychain without her notice, as well as new window locks and a note on her alarm reminding her to change it from a three digit security code to one that was seven or more.

Sighing in tiredness, she punched in the new code, calling the security company to advise them of the change. "Do you have a way to remember the code, Ms. Smoak? Often when people change their codes to one with over five digits they have difficulty."

"8725225277," she said with a smirk. "Numericall jackass."

The security tech laughed, then cleared his throat hastily. "I suppose that would be easy to remember."

~~ARROW~~

In the days that followed the media tore apart every detail, every appearance and every bit of history between Moira and Walter, rehashing it all for the public. Thea became a regular visitor to Felicity's office, dropping by every other day or so, sometimes on her way to or from work, and once after she'd had lunch with Walter.

Oliver worried over the growing closeness between his sister and Felicity, but didn't have to heart to discourage either of them. Thea needed a woman to talk to, and relations between Thea and her mother were decidedly frosty, and Felicity didn't seem to have many close friends, and honestly seemed to enjoy Thea's company even if the younger girl overwhelmed her on occasion.

The media finally caught wind of Felicity and Oliver's "relationship," snapping a picture of Felicity at lunch with the Queen siblings, Oliver's hand on her leg. She thought she took it in stride (crashing their web site for six hours) and diverting web traffic that searched for "Oliver Queen + girlfriend" to a generic internet access error page. Thankfully no one had identified her to the press yet, and neither Oliver nor Thea had made any comment except to say that Oliver was seeing someone and that Thea heartily approved.

~~ARROW~~

That Thursday, Thea dropped in after having lunch with Walter again. "I love summer. Good weather, no school, no teachers, just free time," she mused, slumped comfortably on the couch that lined one wall of Felicity's medium sized office.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Felicity advised, still focused on some code she was troubleshooting. "Coffee?" she asked absently.

"Yeah. Sure." Thea looked around Felicity's office with idle curiosity.

After walking to the nearby café that Felicity liked, the two slight women wandered back into the city part that fronted Queen Consolidated. "So, I think you finally like me," Thea said casually.

"What?" Felicity asked, looking up and pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "Of course I like you, why wouldn't I like you?"

"Well, you know how the media portray my family, and I've definitely made some mistakes…"

"I hang out with your brother, I'm not really a judgmental type," Felicity said dryly causing Thea to laugh.

"There is that, I just meant we managed to have a whole conversation without you going into one of your verbal tangents," Thea said. Felicity blushed, looking down, but held her tongue despite the need to burst into speech. "So I was thinking… It's time for our night out." Felicity's face fell. "And we should go shopping. I think we need something to really knock Ollie's socks off," Thea said with a devious look.

~~ARROW~~

The next day, Oliver came upstairs from what Felicity alternately called his layer or the ultimate man cave to find Laurel drinking coffee at the Verdant bar.

"Hey boss," the daytime manager said. " Was just about to text you."

Oliver nodded and walked towards Laurel. He hadn't seen her since lying to her about being in a relationship. "You look tired, too much work?" he asked after searching her face for a clue why she was there.

"Just not sleeping well, I've been confused about you… and Tommy. I don't know what happened. Things were going well, great even. Then… Tommy packed up and left without warning, and I ran straight to you. Just like he said. I don't know what that says about me…" she said looking upset.

Oliver's mouth pulled tight as he shook his head. "It doesn't say anything about you. We have a long history, I know. I know that it can be confusing. But you and Tommy, there's something there. Something good. You deserve that. You both deserve that."

"Maybe he just got cold feet, like you did," she said. Oliver looked regretful. "Oliver, you don't sleep with your girlfriend's sister unless you're looking to blow up the relationship." Oliver remained silent, not sure that there was anything to say. It was true. Laurel looked up, her expression solemn. "Have you talked to Tommy? Did he say anything to you?"

Before Oliver could answer, Felicity appeared from the back room. "Oliver I need to show you…" she said, her tone full of purpose. "Oh, Laurel. Hi." Felicity gestured back and forth between the two old friends, old lovers. "You two were talking, and I just totally interrupted… a thing. Right? Sorry. I…" she waved her hand in a circle, obviously flustered. "I'll talk to you later, Oliver. Laurel, nice to see you."

"Felicity, don't go. Can you just give me a minute?" Oliver stopped her retreat. She bit her lower lip, appearing undecided. "Please," he entreated, ducking his head and shooting her a long look.

"Yeah," she said quickly, rubbing her neck, her shoulders hunched. "Of course."

Felicity scurried away, and Oliver turned back to Laurel who had stood up and hitched her purse onto her arm. "I'm sorry, I should go."

"I haven't talked to Tommy much since he quit," Oliver picked up their conversation, wanting to fix some of the damage he'd done to his best friends' relationship. "Laurel, if you still want to be with Tommy, do what we should have done, talk to each other and be honest."

"That's probably good advice. I'm… happy you found someone, Oliver. You deserve something good too." She took a few steps towards the door, and then paused turning back. "I thought Felicity worked for your family's company?"

"She does. But Walter was kind enough to lend her professional services to me for the morning. She is working on upgrading the club's web security."

"Is that what she does at QC?"

Oliver frowned, not wanting to encourage Laurel's curiosity about Felicity. "No, but she is a genius, a literal genius," he smiled softly. "She can pretty much do anything with a computer and the internet."

"Smart and beautiful," Laurel said softly. "The reason I came by actually… Thea invited me on a night out. Here. With her and Felicity. I wanted… to make sure that wouldn't be awkward."

Oliver smiled brightly. "No, of course not. Why would that be awkward?"

"Good, then I'll see you on Friday night."

"Saturday," he corrected. "Felicity and I have plans for Friday, if she'd changed her mind, she would have told me."

"Oh, right, what am I thinking. Saturday. I'll see you then," Laurel corrected herself, mournfully thinking of her Friday night plans that included working late and cheap take-out.

"Looking forward to it," Oliver said with a tight smile, obviously not looking forward to his ex-girlfriend having a night out with his fake girlfriend.

~~ARROW~~

As Oliver stood along a dark wall in Verdant that Saturday night watching as Roy delivered a tray of drinks to Thea, Felicity, Laurel, and Laurel's friend and co-worker Joanna, he realized that he really didn't know how to say no to Thea. No to her meeting Felicity, no to hiring her boyfriend, no to what was bound to be a disaster of a night.

Straightening himself upright, he approached the quartet, smiling widely at all of them before dipping his head down to nuzzle Felicity's neck. "How's it going?"

"Great she said with a bright smile, but the hand that threaded its way into the short hair on the back of his head was sharp, her nails digging in lightly.

"Sorry," he said softly, taking a deep breath of the fresh slightly citrusy smell of her skin.

Felicity dropped her hand and arched an eyebrow at him. "I'll let you make it up to me later," she said without thinking, then blushed looking at Thea and Laurel. "That is not what I mean, or how I meant it, I just meant that..."

"That Oliver has been neglecting you and you will make him your sex toy later? It's OK, I'm well aware of his sexual exploits," Thea said with teasing gravitas.

"Thank you Thea," Oliver said, easily taking the cup she held out of her hand and sipping it.

"It's soda, and you could have just asked," she said haughtily.

"Hi Ollie," Laurel interjected not wanting the siblings to devolve into an argument. "Looks like you're doing good business here."

"Yeah, but it's mostly the staff, and Tommy. I just pay the bills and make the rounds," he deflected her compliment. The song changed and Thea grabbed Felicity's hand dragging her to the dance floor. Oliver watched for a few moments, letting his gaze roam over Felicity's outfit. While all three of the other women had chosen to wear dresses, black dressed, Felicity was in a short multi-colored striped sequin skirt, black stockings, and a silvery grey tank top that left most of her shoulders and back bare, occasionally exposing the edges of a black lace bra.

Oliver turned back to Laurel and Joanna, but was happy to see one of his staff standing behind them, obviously wanting his opinion on some problem that had popped up. Oliver made his excuses, happy for once to be asked to trouble shoot what would be one of a hundred little problems that occurred each night. It had been Tommy's job, and Oliver really needed to find someone to take it over, but for now, it was his responsibility.

~~ARROW~~

Later that night, Laurel returned from dancing with Joanna, smiling and feeling lighter than she had in months. Thea had been right, for once, Laurel needed a night of fun. Even if it was with Oliver's new girlfriend. She looked around the club, looking for his familiar form, and found him at the bar, standing next to Felicity, his arm extended casually around her back. When a group of college aged guys crowded up the bar, Oliver exerted a bit of pressure on her hip, pulling her closer.

Felicity smiled up at him, not objecting to his closeness, her gaze slightly unfocused. Laurel briefly wondered if it was because she'd been drinking or because she wasn't wearing her glasses that night. Felicity had confessed that she didn't need them for most things, but that since she worked on computers all day, she wore them almost all the time.

Laurel couldn't help but like Felicity, even if she felt like the other girl was constantly redacting her sentences. And Oliver seemed happy. Laurel's heart clenched a bit at the thought of him being happy with someone else. She hadn't really minded when Oliver had been dating Helena, even at that horribly awkward dinner, or when he'd taken up with Mckenna. But somehow with Felicity it felt different, like she saw the real Oliver, knew him. Knew him in a way that Laurel had previously thought only she had known him. But since his return to Starling City, he'd been different.

Actually, if she was being honest, he'd never been the person Laurel had thought she knew. No way had the man she'd loved suddenly decided to cheat on her with her sister after agreeing to move in with Laurel. And in the years that Oliver had been gone, thought dead, his secrets had come out. If Laurel believed the rumors, and she was wont to considering what she knew now, he'd cheated on her for years, including their last few months together.

~~ARROW~~

Sometime later, Laurel approached Oliver as he made (painful) small talk with a few customers. The women looked to be in their early 30s and were definitely on the hunt. Oliver gently declined their invitation for an after party, and turned to face Laurel who was standing behind him.

"Excuse me ladies," he said. "Laurel, are you having a good night?"

"I am, the music is great, Thea is all grown up, Joanna is having a good time, for the first time since her brother died, and Felicity is... she's great Ollie."

Oliver nodded, walking with her back to the empty VIP booth that they'd been using as home base for the night. "Where is she?" he inquired.

"Dancing. She and Thea are by the DJ," she pointed out. Oliver smiled seeing Thea and Felicity both in high spirits, gave him hope that they could win the coming battle and retake their lives.

"I can see why the club is booming. Good music, nice décor, beautiful people. Congratulations."

"It was easier when Tommy was running things," Oliver said.

"Tommy's a good guy."

"Yeah," Oliver agreed.

"Can I ask you a favor, Ollie?" Laurel asked, drawing his gaze back to her.

"Shoot."

"Can you please go talk to Tommy for me?"

Oliver hesitated. "And say what?"

"He thinks that you're still in love with me, that we're not over. He clearly hasn't seen you with Felicity. So please, just go talk to him, tell him you're not still in love with me. Maybe he'll listen to you."

"I… I can do that. Tommy hasn't really wanted to see me or talk to me, but I think it's time to mend this rift."

"Thank you Oliver."

"I really do want you to be happy, Laurel, it's what I've always wanted for you."

She smiled, ignoring the fact that her heart beat irregularly, a dull pain spreading through her chest. "Me too."

~~ARROW~~

Oliver had never seen Felicity drunk before, not even a little tipsy. He found her to be even more amusing when she was. She grinned in that happy, hazy way that inebriated people had, sharing a joke with Thea and giggling like the 24 year old woman she was instead of the IT professional, or the Hood's sidekick.

When they settled onto two available barstools, Oliver watched with a hard enigmatic expression as the bartender drifted their way and stopped to flirt. Oliver relaxed when his employee poured Thea a coke, and slide a glass of water with a slice of lemon to Felicity without being asked. A raucous conversation seemed to ensue, with Thea apparently trying to convince her two companions that she could hold her liquor better than Felicity despite issues of age and illegality.

Laurel and Joanna joined them, their bags and wraps with them, obviously intending on cutting out soon. Laurel leaned against the bar, looking over the thinning crowd, her thoughts obviously turned inward. Oliver couldn't help but compare them. Both were smart, confident (though in different ways). Both had made their way in the world under their own steam, choosing their lives and making it happen. Oliver's betrayal and his supposed death hadn't derailed Laurel from becoming a lawyer. Felicity had left home at 15, attended college alone, gone to Gotham, a dangerous city at 18, and hadn't been put off by Oliver's appearance bloody and battered in her car after months of lying to her.

Oliver had held Laurel close to his heart while on the island, always thinking in the back of his mind that when the mission was done, he could, he would win her back. But Tommy had changed that. Tommy, his best friend since kindergarten, had fallen in love with Ollie's girl in his absence. Tommy who was innocent of Oliver's greater failings. Tommy who was ignorant of his father's dangerous dealings. Tommy, who had looked at Oliver in horror after finding out his secret. His best friend had judged him, and had not given Oliver a chance to even attempt to explain in the weeks sense.

Laurel had been open to the possible good of the vigilante at first. But she'd quickly changed her mind, preferring to operate within the law.

For most of his life (pre-island), it had been Oliver, Tommy and Laurel. Now Laurel had no idea who he really was, and Tommy didn't want to know. Instead Oliver found himself with Felicity and Diggle at his side, and he wasn't sure that he would change that even if it meant getting Laurel and Tommy back.

~~ARROW~~

The following Monday morning, Felicity was hard at work in her office, when an unfamiliar voice called her name. "Felicity Smoak?"

Felicity looked up from her desk to see four uniformed police officers standing in her office. "Yes?"

"Please stand up," one of the officers, the eldest of the four requested as two other officers circled her desk pulling out her chair and standing over her.

"What's happening?" she asked, panic edging her voice, imagining something awful happening to her family. Or Oliver or Thea or Dig.

"Felicity Smoak you are under arrest for carrying a concealed weapon and being in possession of stolen property?

Her mouth fell open as she looked from one officer to the next, expecting them to suddenly smile or laugh, revealing this all to be a bad practical joke. But they didn't. "What are you talking about?"

"Please put your hands behind your back, ma'am, I don't want to have to charge you with resisting arrest as well."

* * *

Words 6139

_While I know where this story is going now, and how it will end, I can't help but think that the first chapter is so different from the rest. Maybe there was a lighter place this story could have gone, somewhere bright and fluffy and happy. Maybe it will come to me some day and it can become a "choose your own adventure" story._


End file.
